Hi there, Officer Cullen
by twilightrockslove14
Summary: What if Bella was the typical teen rebel, Charlie's police chief and Edward's a deputy. Bella always gets in trouble and Edward is usually there to arrest her. What happens when bad girl Bella and Officer Cullen fall in love?OOC. Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Preface

**A.N so I randomly got the idea of this story while watching 'Cops' On tv. Um this is just the preface I'm working on the next chapter, but I thought I'd post this to see how it goes.**

* * *

Names Isabella Swan. I suggest you call me Bella. Call me _Isabella_ and you'll face the consequences when you least expect it.

I'm Seventeen and proud to say that I'm a fucking hell raiser. I do what I want and I don't care what you think.

You're dying anyway, so why not take the risk. You'll end up in the same place. At least that's my logic.

I live in a rainy town by the name of Forks. Can you say _Boring_! My crew and I are the worst kids that ever lived in Forks (or La push for that matter.) Everyone here are so goodie good that it makes me sick.

Funny thing is, my Old fart of a father is the Police chief. _Hah!_ Total joke huh? Yeah, I know.

My crew and I are the entertainment for this poor excuse of a town. We're daily gossip and we _love_ the attention. Yeah sure, they're people who try to challenge us, but they end up beat down in the end. We o_wn_ this town. And this is our story.

* * *

**A.N Okay so really short, I know. Read&Review and tell me how you like it. :) Also check out my other two stories: Everybody's Fool and Hidden Scars. :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here it is! The first chapter. I got a couple reviews about the whole 'crew' thing, some of you think of the 'crew' as a 'gang' type of thing. It kind of is, but then it kind of isn't. Confusing? I know. But basically what I mean is they're not necessarily a gang, they're more like a group of trouble makers kind of a troubled type of 'family'. Just a whole bunch of hell raisers. Kids that just wanna have fun. They're only kind of like a gang, when somebody challenges them. Therefore I think of them as a crew. If you don't then You guys could call them whatever you want. Okay, just wanted that cleared up so I wouldn't get anymore questions. And if you do still have questions then PM me and ask. :)**

**P.s SOOO sorry about being this late, I just had to form the real plot before I could finish this chapter. And if there's any errors just overlook them please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**Bpov**

I grinned to myself as I shook the can of purple spray paint. I was behind Forks High with my crew. My right hand man/best friend was Jacob Black. The rest of my crew consisted of Quil, Mike, Tyler and Paul. I was the leader of the crew. They picked me to be the leader for two reasons. One: I was the only girl (and I will always be the only girl!) Two: I was the baddest bad ass of them all.

They respected that. They'd better.

"Yo, Bells!" I looked to the side of me. Jake was standing there grinning at my art work.

"Beautiful ain't it?" I nodded towards the amateur drawing of our principal Mr. Hyde eating a cheeseburger. Lets just say he wasn't the skinniest of the bunch.

"Yeah it's..." He was cut off by sirens.

_Damn!_

The sirens were coming closer and closer but the guys were already crowded around me, waiting for my cue.

I listened and as soon I was sure I heard the cruiser hit the sewer gate that was located on the floor of the school lot entrance I gave them the cue to go.

"Mike,Tyler go right and follow back around towards the east side of the parking lot." I looked to Quil and Paul. "You two, go left around towards the west side of the parking lot." They all nodded and the four took off in the directions they were told.

"Were going straight in aren't we?" Jake asked sounding excited.

"Hell yeah." I laughed before giving him a high-five and racing towards the noise of the police cruiser.

The one my _father_ was in.

Jake and I raced towards the sound of the sirens, he got there before me of course. But fell back once we approached the cruiser.

I winked at Jake before casually walking around the front of the cruiser and leaning on the hood. I glanced at my father who was in the drivers seat, he looked absolutely livid.

_Ha! Good._ I snickered to myself. The drivers door opened and Charlie stepped out. I yawned and started examining my perfectly manicured nails.

He cleared his throat and I looked up raising an eyebrow in question.

"Bella, I got a call from someone walking their dog nearby, they said some trouble makers were spray painting the school" He breathed in deeply to try to maintain the little bit of control he had. "Would you happen to know who these trouble makers are?" I could tell he was trying not to go off on me. But that was boring, I wanted him to go all phsyco parent on me. It was kind of fun to see him _try_ to control me. I stifled a laugh.

"Why, no charlie I have not seen anything out of the ordinary. Are you implying that my friends and I had something to do with this?" I batted my eyelashes sweetly and faked a look of hurt. I grinned at Jacob who was trying his best not to burst into laughter.

Charlie glowered at me and crossed his arms.

"That is exactly what I am implying Bella." Charlie said gruffly.

"I am appalled! Charlie how could you think..." Charlie cut me off.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. CHARLIE!" He growled. I smirked and choked back laughter. Charlie continued screaming.

"I KNOW YOU WERE THE TROUBLEMAKERS!" He gestured to both sides of the parking lot, where the other four guys were trying to escape. They stopped in their tracks and burst into hysterics. Charlie angrily kept going. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GETTING IN TROUBLE WHY ARE YOU BEING IRRESPONSIBLE?" He stopped when he seen me sit on the cruiser and yawn loudly.

Our eyes met and I saw the amusement in his. I was confused for a second before an evil smirk formed on my fathers face. I shot him a warning glare. He laughed.

"Why are you misbehaving _Isabella." _Jake met my eyes and looked like he just won a million bucks. My eyes met Charlies face and he look triumphant. I snarled.

_Isabella._

He just called me Isa-_fucking_-Bella. NOBODY calls me Isabella. Before I could fully explode I remembered something. I smirked at the confused look on Charlies face. Jacob was eyeing me curiously before I pointedly looked down at his Hood pocket where he kept one last bottle of spraypaint. Realizing what I was getting at he quickly tossed the can towards me before making a run for our bikes at the other side of the lot.

Catching the can I quickly followed suit while spraying every inch of the cruiser I could get too. Charlie was frozen until I got around to the opposite side of the car, when he started moving I chucked the can at him and dashed for my bike. Once on it I sped towards the lot exit where jake waited on his bike with Mike's Suv filled with the rest of the guys. Laughing we sped down the empty street with the sound of sirens following behind us.

_I win...again._

--

Its been about a week since the rest of the crew and I led Charlie on a wild goose chase. Man! That was hilarious. Of course we all got caught and we all got in trouble but that's nothing new. Jake got grounded after Charlie called Billy that night. Mike's car got taken away. Quil was also grounded and Paul couldn't watch TV. It doesn't sound like much of a punishment, but Paul really cares about his television.

I however I was on total lock down. Charlie took my bike keys, my truck keys and my cellphone. The standard stuff. He searched my whole room looking for my spare keys for both my truck and bike but had no luck finding them. He also looked for the spare cell I have but he couldn't find that either.

_Some Cop huh?_

It wasn't really a big deal anyway. This type of thing happened every time but that still didn't stop any of us. We still went out and had fun with or without our parents permission. We didn't care really. They were just there for show, we actually had the control.

"Bella, hurry up you're going to be late for school! Mr. Hyde wants you in his office as soon as you get there!" Charlie yelled from outside my door.

I sighed and looked in my mirror one more time. I was wearing a mini pocket tee with true religion shorts with bailan tassel ankle sandals and my totally awesome bailan leather jacket. (**A.n Pic on my profile.**) Even though it was Forks, I still wore shorts whenever I felt like it. The rain didn't bother me anymore. My hair was down in its usual waves. I had no makeup on because I simply didn't need it. My skin was flawless and I was pretty. I don't care if I sound conceited its true. Sighing I grabbed my matte aviator sunglasses and put them on. I ran downstairs and jumped into the cruiser with charlie.

We pulled up into the lot and I got out of the car. Muttering a 'bye' at Charlie I made my way to the front center of the parking lot where my crew and I hung out. Passing boys stared and girls shot me envious looks. It was a daily thing.

People think that just because I'm a trouble maker and I like to hang out with the guys I should dress like a guy too. No way! I'm a total fashion junkie! You could call me a tomboy/fashionista. That's basically what everybody else does.

Making it to the guys we all bumped fist and they filled me in on the daily gossip. (**a.n lol they sound like girls, I know.**)

"So." Paul began "I heard that little Alice Cullen's big brother is moving into town." Alice Cullen? That overly perky cheerleader that's in my english class?

"Wait, doesn't she already have a brother? Emmett Cullen, Doesn't he own that gym on main street?" I asked confused.

Paul shook his head.

"Nah. She has two. No one know's his name but he should be moving in today." I was just about to ask if he was a student or something when the bell rang and I spotted Mr. Hyde making his way over to us.

People stared as Mr. Hyde greeted us by each name and lead us to his office.

* * *

**A.n There it is! Not very good, but its just a start. Read&Review! Any questions just PM me! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **

WOOT! WOOT! MORE BAD ASS BELLA! :D

Sorry for the wait!! I've been busy. Overlook any errors.

You guys are amazing. A chapter and a preface has gotten more reviews than I hoped :] thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two.

"Detention for the next two weeks." Mr. Hyde's voice bellowed through his little office.

_What? _Two weeks! He's got to be kidding me!

Jake, Paul, Mike, Quil and Tyler were standing around the single chair in the small office (beside Mr. Hyde's chair.) Inside that chair was me.

I crossed my legs in a business like way and folded my hands in my lap. I glared at my principal through my matte aviator sunglasses.

"Now, now principal Hyde we don't want to do anything rash now do we?" I lifted my aviators, resting them on the top of my head and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Anything rash? Young lady are you insane?" He questioned.

I turned slightly in my seat winking at the guys who grinned in return.

Turning back to Mr. Hyde I looked up at him through my eye lashes, letting my eyes 'smolder' until he blinked and looked dazed for a few seconds. Effectively 'dazzling' him. I heard snickers from the guys behind me.

"What was that, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that _sir._" I practically purred the last word trying very hard not to giggle.

Mr. Hyde blinked once more before answering.

"Er..I.. What?"

I smirked.

"Sir, I believe you were about to give us our punishment." Jacob spoke up from behind me coming to settle onto the arm of my chair. I snuck a quick wink at him and he grinned back.

"Oh. Right!" Mr. Hyde tried to put on the ' I'm-so-in-control-face', knowing I had just 'dazzled' him once again.

"Uh.. You will have a week of detention an hour a day, You will be re-painting the outside of the school during that time. I expect to have all that graffiti of yours gone by Friday afternoon."

The guys started groaning like they were upset with our punishment. But really, we were all thrilled. It wasn't like we were actually going to do this work anyway. If we would've had regular detention, then Mr. Hyde would have been the supervisor.

"Now, Now. Off to class you've already missed your first period. I don't want any more complaining! You are dismissed." With one last group groan we excited the office and made our way into the hallway just in time for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the first period.

"Bells you're awesome!" Paul practically screamed at me. I laughed.

"I know, I know."

"Yeah, Mr. Hyde looked like he would've fainted." Quil laughed.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "Catch ya later!" 'Bye's' echoed behind me as I made my way down the hall. I had trig second period and I wanted to stop by my locker to get a notebook.

The hallway was swarmed with teenagers, who stopped what they were doing to watch me. I pulled my aviators back down over my eyes and smirked as I strutted down the hall. I swear I could be moses the way these pathetic kids cleared a path for me.

Girls scowled but couldn't hide the look in their eyes that so clearly said 'I-wish-I-were-her.' Boys whistled and howled for my attention but most knew they wouldn't receive it. All in All they all loved me. The girls pretended like they hated me but if I so much asked for a pencil they'd swear we were best friends and automatically assume they were cool. Boys...well they were different. Some would ask me out constantly like... Eric. Yeah, totally not cool. Others would be cool and ask if I'd want to come play football after school. It was a weird relationship with my fellow piers.

I swerved to the left of the hall where my locker was. A group of freshmen moved out of my way and I smiled at them, they grinned back. Mentally rolling my eyes and laughing I started fiddling with my combination. The loud murmur was back in the hallway now that I wasn't in the center of it. I swear sometimes I wondered if these kids actually thought of me as a big time celebrity. It was kind of freaky, really.

I was digging in my locker for my trig notebook when I hear a nasally voice nearby.

"Move out of my way dork." Lauren Mallory was a couple lockers down pushing Angela Weber out of her way. Following closley behing her was her usual followers, Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali. Lauren was tall and blonde. She was everything your average dumb blonde is like. Just imagine a wanna be version of Britney spears. (**AN: no offense I lovee britney.**) Jessica was short wiff a curly mass of hair. And Tanya was the dumbest out of the three I mean the girl thought her boobs predicted the weather. All in all they were straight out of the movie _Mean Girls_.

I growled. I liked Angela, she was a nice girl. She _never_ bothered anyone. She was quiet and kept to herself mostly. I had never talked to her before but that didn't mean I wouldn't stand up for her. It angered me that _skanks _like Lauren and her friends bothered her for no reason. Angela bent down to collect the books she dropped. I slammed my locker shut and headed towards them.

"Hey Mallory!" I called. She turned and glared at me. Poor Angela stood there looking terrified. I beckoned her to come stand next to me. She came quickly. "What the hell is your problem?" I spoke calmly but there was no way you could miss the venom in my voice.

"Excuse me Swan?" She spit back through her bright red lips. Cheap lipstick much?

By now the whole hallway turned silent again and was watching the confrontation. I could tell Angela felt uncomfortable beside me.

"You-heard-me-Mallory." I said every word like a sentence spitting as much venom into them as possible, while still keeping my voice low. Jessica and Tanya flinched at my tone. But Lauren knew better. She was tough but she wasn't tougher then me.

"Oh! So big bad Bella Swan is standing up for a nerd now? I thought you were too bad ass for that?" She grinned as the crowd 'ooh-ed.' Ha! She thought she was winning. This bitch had another thing coming.

I laughed. It was loud, and a tad obnoxious but I didn't care I just kept on laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Jessica murmured.

"I know whats so funny." I cheery voice perked out of the crowd. Everyone turned to see who the intruder was. Alice Cullen pushed her way through the crowd in her Forks High cheer leading uniform. Alice was a tiny thing. She was gorgeous with short inky black hair in a disarray of spikes. And had a face that Tinkerbell would die for. Unlike Lauren and her friends she didn't think she was the shit because she was a cheerleader.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" Lauren growled. Lauren was still touchy because Alice blew her off when she asked if Alice wanted to be a part of her fabulous posse.

"Well..." She started. "For one you're wearing last year's prada bag. You're jimmy Chou's are sooo two years ago and that Gucci shirt was definitely on the sales rack."

_Silence_

I looked at Alice and she was grinning at me. I looked at the loser posse and Lauren looked pissed while as the other two looked at her horrified at what they just heard.

The whole hallway erupted into laughs. I was one of the loudest. Lauren stomped away with her posse following behind.

I motioned for Alice and Angela to follow me. We made our way into the girls room.

I stood in front of the mirror and made some adjustments to my hair.

"Okay. Number One. Weber you okay?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"Thanks a lot B-Bella." She squeaked. I smiled warmly at her and winked and she smiled a little back. I didn't want her to be scared of me.

"Hey Cullen." I said in a bored tone finally acknowledging her.

"Yes Swan?" She said in the same bored tone.

"Nice show back there." I flashed her a quick smile. Which she gladly returned.

"You got some spunk, I like that." I smiled at them and left.

Leaving the two of them just standing there.

I wasn't one to tell people outside of my circle I liked them but when I did that meant something.

------------

The bell rang. I practically ran out of my trig class. That was one of the worst! So boring.

I dropped off some books at my locker and made my way to lunch. Stopping by Jake's locker to pick him up.

"Hey honey." He smiled at me. I laughed.

"Honey? What is this, a 'Honey I'm home' type of thing?" He laughed.

"Shut up Bells." He threw his arm around my shoulders and we made our way to lunch together.

People didn't know whether or not Jake and I were an item or not. Some days the rumors were that we were just friends. Other days we were boyfriend and girlfriend. But most days the big news around school was that we were constantly cheating on each other and we _both_ knew about the 'other' people.

Thing is Jake and I are _not _together. I mean yeah, I've known him my whole life. He's gorgeous and the best person I know. But I just don't think of Jake like that.

We put up with the rumors though. Sometimes we even add more fuel to the fire, sneaking kisses in the hall and things like that. Its hilarious to see the little gossipers run to their friends to be the first with the 'scoop.' Sometimes we both go and make out with a random person side by side. Him with some chick and me with some guy. Its a game to us. A hilarious, fun game.

So I'm guessing we were going with the 'boyfriend and girlfriend' scheme today.

"Hey Jakey?" I said rather loudly in the entrance of the cafeteria. He beamed at me.

"Yeah Bellsy?" I almost peed my pants with the absolutely ridiculous nickname he gave me.

"You know, you never gave me that kiss you promised!" I was lying of course. Jake was a great kisser but it was like kissing my brother.

"Oh! Honey I'm sorry I totally forgot." He laughed before leaning in, I stood on my tippytoes to reach him and he had to bend a little before I threw my arms around his neck and his arms wound around my waist. Our lips connected and we both closed our eyes smiling into the kiss. We made it a steamy one because we could feel the eyes attached to our backs. Jake licked my bottom lip trying to gain access to my mouth but I laughed and denied him before pulling away. He fake glared at me. And the cafeteria grew loud with the new gossip.

I released myself from his grip before skipping to the lunch line and buying an apple and some lemonade.

I met Jake back at our table with his tray.

"Yo dawgs!" I greeted my friends while Paul pulled out a chair for me. (**A.N :] hehe I say yo dawg all the time :D but she's saying it in a funny way. If you get what I mean.**)

There was a chorus of Hi's and hey's around the table.

Quil paused from scarfing down his food and with a full mouth asked,

"Hey what happened with Lauren today?"

"Nothing really. She was just messing with that Angela girl and I stood up for her, Alice Cullen jumped in and embarrassed the shit out of Lauren. It was hilarious."

I went on filling them in about the details, leaving out all the 'fashion' shit. They tended to get a little confused with all the name brands.

As soon as I finished A familiar yet insanely anoyying laugh echoed through the cafeteria. The head skank and her skankettes where standing in front of the doors laughing at Angela Weber who had 'tripped' scattering all of her food around the floor. I glared at the girls. What the fuck. Get the point already! I quickly told Mike to go get a new tray of food with everything she had on it. As he hurried in the direction of the food line I made my way with the rest of the guys toward the skanks. I jogged ahead a little to help Angela up off of the floor. She smiled gratefully at me.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah. I just think I brusied my knee pretty badly but other than that I'm fine." I smiled at her.

"Okay don't worry Ang, I'll take care of it."

"Ang?" She seemed shocked that I'd even consider giving her a nickname, more so that I'd actually called her it in front of a crowd of people.

I laughed.

"Why don't you go sit at our table Mike's getting you some food." She looked at the empty table nervously before quietly going and sitting there.

The guys made a line behind me Jake was in the center. They glared at the skankettes who visibly took a couple steps back. I moved foward and began circling Lauren.

"Hey Mallory haven't you learned your lesson?" I grinned at my opponent. _I was a lioness stalking her prey._ The cafeteria was dead silent for the second time that day so every student could hear my voice perfectly.

She glared at me.

"Apparently not. Care to enlighten me Swan?"

"I though you'd never ask." Before she could even blink I was in front of her we were both 5'4 so it was easy to be face to face. I grabbed the collar of her cheap Gucci shirt and yanked her about arms length over me. She stared at me in disbelief.

"What? What are you doing?" She shrieked.

I laughed... again. _Then I pounced._

"Mallory, Mallory, Mallory. I thought it was clear that you shouldn't mess with Angela Weber. Apparently I wasn't clear enough. You are to never bother her again. If you do the consequences will be fatal. I am _not_ kidding. Am I understood?" The threat in my voice was as clear as a window cleaned with windex. I could see in Laurens eyes that she sensed that.

"Crystal clear." She gasped out. I dropped her roughly before swiftly turning and heading back to my table like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**A.N:**

Pretty long chapter. :] Okay so basically a filler...well kinda. Just explaining some important things! I didn't mean to stop here but I'm afraid that If I keep writing right now then I'm going to screw something up because I'm so tired. The real story has yet to come. R&R! :)

Oh and If you have any things that'd you like to see happen in this story dont be afraid to tell me in a review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Super sorry for the late update!! I just started high school and it's super hard. Writing block doesn't help much either. Don't hate me too much. I'm trying to make a schedule so I can update more often.**

**Overlook any errors!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

**BPOV**

"Damn! Bella, that was kick ass!" Tyler roared over our lunch table. The whole cafeteria was excited with new gossip of the little showdown between the schools rightful queen 'me' and the one who wants to steal her crown 'Lauren'.

I rolled my eyes.

"That was nothing. Remember when Bella threw a can of worms at her at the freshmen homecoming? Now that was kick ass!" Quil and Tyler kept babbling about all the times I embarrassed Lauren Mallory.

I couldn't help but think back to a time when Lauren and I were best friends.

_Flashback_

_It was eighth grade, the eighth grade formal. Our first and last formal dance in Forks middle school. Kind of like a going away prom. Lauren and I had been best friends since we were in 3rd grade. We met in Mrs. Roy's class and we were inseparable ever since. Everyone made a big deal about the dance. Lauren and I had bought our dresses two months before and we had both gotten ready at my house. We looked hot! We waited at my house for our dates to show up. It was a 'girls ask guys' dance and we both kept who we asked a secret from one another._

_We both recieved a texts from our dates telling us to meet them at the dance since they were running late. I remember thinking it was wierd that BOTH of our dates were running late but I pushed it aside. We were both so excited we couldn't wait to surprise each other with who we got as dates._

_I remember getting to the dance and holding hands as we walked in, searching for our dates. When we found them we both squealed and pointed. _

_"Look Bell's there's my date!" Lauren giggled happily. All I saw was my date Ryan Thompson the hottest guy in school. I thought her date was behind him._

_"Where? I can't see past my date, Ryan." She pulled her hand away from mine._

_"Ryan's your date?" Her voice was high, it got like that when she was really pissed._

_"Yeah... Where's your date?" _

_"Ryan IS my date!" She growled._

_End flashback._

You could probably guess how bad the cat fight was now that we hate each other.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" Angela poked my arm to get my attention.

I smiled a little. "Yeah, sure thanks Ang."

"Anytime, you looked a little spaced out."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I grabbed my things and headed out of the cafeteria with Angela to my left and my boys to my right.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Yo Bells!" Jake's voice boomed through the crowded hallway. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. He lazily swung his arm around me as we made our way toward the gym. We both had gym last period.

"Hey Jakey." I winked at him. He laughed.

"So--" We stopped in front of the gym doors. "Do you really want to go to Gym today?" He read my mind.

"Nope not really, but what did you have in mind?"

"Getting into trouble?"

"Definitely." I laughed as we ran in the opposite direction of the gym towards the parking lot.

Since Charlie gave me a ride to school that morning we both hopped on Jake's bike and headed in the direction of my house. Once we got there he followed me inside.

"Hungry?" I asked as I dropped my jacket on the couch.

"Nope, I'm good." He dropped his massive body onto the same couch.

"JAKE!" I ran over and pushed him off of the sofa.

"Jeez, Bell's! What was that for?" He sat up on the floor rubbing his head. I picked up my leather jacket and smoothed it out before hanging it in a nearby closet.

"You would've ruined my new leather." I said simply.

"Seriously?" He asked getting up.

"Duh."

"Wow Bella, so since you pushed me off the couch... I was thinking...-" Oh no. I started backing away slowly and he started walking foward at the same pace.

"Jacob..." I warned.

"Bella..." He smirked.

I quickly turned and sprinted for the stairs. But he was too fast for me, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me like I was a little rag doll. He dropped the two of us on the couch and hovered over me like a man made cage. There was little space between our faces.

He stared hard into my eyes and for the first time in my life I noticed how truly beautiful my best friend was. I always knew he was attractive and he could probably have any girl he wanted but at this moment the way his long hair fell in front of his face and the way his dark eyes appraised me as f I was god's gift to the world I actually felt something other than friendship.

Something that had been gnawing at the edges of my mind for years but I've been to oblivious to sense it. It all hit me at that moment.

"Bella..." He said again. But this time it sounded as if he was asking permission.

"Jacob..." He took that as permission.

His mouth slammed down on mine. His lips were smooth and moist. But at the same time the kiss was hot and passionate. It didn't feel like kissing my brother anymore it felt like kissing someone I've been in love with for years.

And it scared the _hell _out of me.

I pushed as hard as I could against his chest. He parted from me confused.

"What?" His voice was soft, I could tell he felt what I was just feeling. Only problem was it didn't seem to scare him. I could see it in his eyes. He liked it.

"I..I can't. Let me up." My voice was shaky.

He stared at me. His black eyes went hard. Apparently I looked as scared as I felt.

He stood up and sat on my father recliner. I sat up on the couch and put my head on my knees.

We sat together in silence for a few minutes.

Jake never took rejection well. Even though he was probably rejected only one time in his life and it coming from me probably only made it worse.

"You know we have to talk about it." I whispered. My voice was calmer now that I could control myself.

He looked up at me. And the hardness in his face disappeared he masked it with happiness.

It was fake, I knew and He knew.

"Later 'kay? Lets go have some fun." He got up and got my jacket. I met him at the door and we both headed outside together. We both got on his bike and we sped down my road, my arms tightly latched around his waist and his eyes focused on the road.

And even though I just had one of the weirdest and scariest moments of my life the _U-HAUL_ moving truck that was coming down my street still seemed oddly important. Just another nosy trait that comes from living in a small town.

* * *

**Authors note: Hope you liked it!!!!!! Edward comes in the next chapter. Read and Review please! **

**Btw, Check out this story by one of my good friends **

**Fall's Breeze : Love don't cost a thing. **


End file.
